


Better than chocolate and flower~

by Kanra_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Valentine's Day, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't get A card or chocolate or flowers for Valentine's day, but what he does get he ends up liking better anyway....Warning for smut and boy x boy relationship. Smutty sterek slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than chocolate and flower~

**Author's Note:**

> And Happy Valentine's day to all of you! 

"A-ahh! Fuck!" Panting stiles arched, eyes closed and cheeks flushed a pretty pink. There was a steady buzzing sound in the room, and Derek smirked, pupils blown wide and surrounded in thin red. It was night, but the moon was bright enough in the sky that if someone was watching they'd see Stiles laying on his back in the bed flushed and slick with sweat. His legs were spread, and in between them Derek Hale, Alpha werewolf and brood extraordinaire, was smirking and pushing a vibrator deep into Stiles. 

"Should I turn it up?" Derek was excited. Stiles was always hot in bed, all sharp compliments and perfect lips-his eyes would burn when he blew Derek, but seeing him panting and practically begging for it was unbelievable. "Not-not unless you want me to cum without your d-Hnng!" Derek hit the third buton. "Ah, fuck! B-bastard! Oh!" Stiles's cock was flushed and twitching, ready to cum. Derek groaned in the back of his throat. He was a man dammit, he'd never found dicks attractive before Stiles. Though he'd always been an ass man...

Stiles gasped, and just as Derek thrust the vibrator right in *that* spot, Stiles swore he saw stars. Stiles wanted to cum, like so fucking bad, but he wanted to cum with Derek. Clenching tight around the vibrator Stiles flipped onto his side, then his knees, and finally met Derek's eyes. Surprised, Derek stared back as Stiles moved, one hand moving to rub at the tent in Dereks tight jeans and the other to cup his Derek's cheek. Lips brushing Derek's Stiles murmured "Fuck. You. For trying to keep your dick from me." Stiles was the one smirking now as he unzipped Derek's jeans and bent down to lick the head of Derek's dick, making sure to keep eye contact with Derek. 

The vibrator was still buzzing away and it was making Stiles toes curl, as he licked the tip of Derek's dick. Swirling around the head, Stiles thought Derek's dick was perfect. Long,curved and cut. Derek groaned, still surprised and more turned on than ever. Hand threading into Stiles hair, gripping but not pulling, be tried to concentrate on not letting hip hips thrust. Who knew Stiles had it in him? "Fuck. Stiles!" He looked down, green and blue speckled eyes meeting burning sun lit whiskey eyes ones just as Stiles wrapped his lips just as still smirking lips wrapped around his dick. Fuck,Derek was close and he could tell Stiles was too if the little moans Stiles was making as he slid his lips down Derek's dick. He grabbed the remote control for the vibrator and turned it up to the highest level, 5, just as Stiles sucked derek hard. They came together. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles was stretched out over Derek's chest, grinning with his eyes closed. "Dude, that was awesome. I didn't know I liked shit vibrating up my ass, but that's definitely something I want to do again." Derek smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." ""Happy Valentine's day."" they said together.


End file.
